


A Night in the Woods

by Kamari333



Series: Ebott is a Multiverse [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Bonding, Camping, Dirty Talk, Empathic Bond, Fluff, Heavy Petting, Kissing, Love, M/M, Rescue, Scratching, Smut, Teasing, The Significance of Collars in Fell-verse culture, Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underfell Sans/Underlust Sans (Undertale), Underlust Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26206387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamari333/pseuds/Kamari333
Summary: Red and Lust go camping to remind each other of their feelings for each other. Red is reminded how much he loves this fucking man.Lust gets spooked but Red makes it better.
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Ebott is a Multiverse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/775707
Comments: 29
Kudos: 81
Collections: Kamari333 Gifts and Prompts





	A Night in the Woods

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silverryu25](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverryu25/gifts).



> SilverRyu25 on Tumblr won 1st prize in my 500 follower ask event, and this was what they wanted: what happened with Red and Lust during their camping trip that took place offscreen in [Burlesque, Chapter 42](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15372225/chapters/45941014).
> 
> This only covers one night of that week, but I hope you like it! <3

Red bit back a curse as he once again had to detangle his phalanges from the flimsy tent material. _Stupid-ass cheap plastic bullshit,_ so thin he could breathe on it wrong and watch it disintegrate, but the packaging said it somehow kept out wind and rain, and that was honestly all he could have asked for. That, and perhaps that the piece of shit stop snagging on his claws _every five god damn mother fucking seconds, fuck-_

Red had to stop, taking a deep breath. Between his own _apprehension_ , Lust's _nervous excitement_ , and the sudden spike of _outrage_ coming from Dance back in town, Red just couldn't seem to keep his hands from shaking. The little sawblade-like nicks in his fingers kept snatching up fibers like hooks, ripping little holes he didn't know how to fix.

"sweetheart?" Lust asked from behind him, his _excitement_ tempered by the sweetest _sympathy_ and _love_ , warming Red's soul from the inside. "would you like some help?"

"...yeah," Red admitted, the word reluctant and sour in his mouth. He sat back, the barely unfolded tent in his hands, in his lap, looking up at Lust, feeling the most helpless and pathetic he'd felt in years.

Lust crept over, kneeling in the dirt at Red's side and carefully taking the tent into his own hands. Red saw the familiar shimmery glow of Lust's magic, soft translucent film coating his fingertips and softening his already feather-light touch. He carefully unfolded the tent, leaning in to press a kiss to Red's shoulder before getting up to spread the material flat on the ground overtop the ground tarp.

Red got the stakes and pins, laying them out and murmuring instructions for Lust to follow with his clever little hands. Red tried not to hover, but there was something nice about staying so close, and Lust seemed to really enjoy when he spoke softly right against his skull, when his hand settled on his back for balance, when Red was close and attentive. Red really, _really_ liked doing things Lust liked, and he wasn't going to lie about how he, personally, enjoyed feeling his pet in his hands.

Lust set the tent up splendidly, sitting back to admire his work as he balanced precariously on his toes. There was the smallest modicum of healthy _pride_ , the shadow of it in the slight tilt of his smile.

"ya did pretty good," Red murmured, wrapping an arm around Lust to keep him from falling over and hurting himself. Lust flushed a soft purple, grin widening to reach his eyelights in a way Red wished wasn't so rare.

"i'm glad," Lust mumbled back, sinking his warm weight against Red. "but... now what?"

That was the question. 

"well, we, uh-" Red tried to think. It was sunset, and the camp was set up. Normally he'd want to start dinner, but he had a picnic prepared for their first night to save the trouble of cooking. "we got time 'fore them stars 'r out... what 'cha wanna do? just, uh, you, 'n me...?"

Lust seemed to grow warmer in Red's arms, his breathing getting louder. It took a moment to realize the warmth was also coming through the bond, _love,_ _hope,_ and _desire_ building like a great wave before crashing down on him.

Red knew what his pet wanted before he could see the soft glow peaking from under his waistband.

"we could... cuddle?" Lust suggested, looking up at Red with a nervous turn of his head. A single bead of sweat slid down the elegant contours of his skull.

Red smirked. "sweetheart, izzat really all ya want?" He brought his other hand up, hooking two fingers under Lust's collar to give a gentle tug. Lust sucked in a sharp breath, the faint blush on his maxilla reflecting off the new little sweat beads starting to gather on his bones. He was warm, so warm, and more than anything he was _happy_. He was _excited_. He _want_ ed Red to hold him, _trust_ ed Red to hold him right.

Red loved him so god damn much.

"just... whatever you're comfortable with," Lust sighed, trembling with his restraint. It was adorable how Lust thought he ever had to hide what he wanted, how he thought he could.

Red leaned down to kiss him, grinning vicious in his victory as he felt Lust all but melt in his arms. He pulled him into his lap, purring how Lust loved to hear him purr, tasting his soft noises and feeling his heat. That sweet fruity scent and that sense of belonging, of home, washed away the last of Red's stress.

In town, Dance had calmed down and was starting to enjoy himself.

The sun was shining, the birds were singing, all was right with the world.

Lust pulled away first, panting in his attempt to cool his fevered system. "if it's not too much trouble..."

Red didn't need any more prompting. He picked Lust up around the chest and pulled him into the tent, zipping it closed with a bit of blue magic. Lust straddled Red's lap as soon as he sat down, looping his arms around Red's neck. Red leaned forward to take another kiss, drinking in Lust's happy little noises. He hooked his thumbs at Lust's waistband, easing the leather down slow to expose Lust's sacrum to the air.

Lust arched to press against Red's fingers, slender, perfect, sculpted ivory fitting into his hands like it belonged there. He was already slick with sweat, magic pooling in his pelvic inlet and left to congeal into a slick glowing mass, ready to take shape at a moment's notice. Red swallowed thick, the color and warmth and scent of it doing things to him he kept forgetting could be done.

Red curled his claws into Lust's pelvic space, dragging the sharp tips across the inside surface of his sacrum, catching over the lip of his foramen. Lust's eyelights stuttered, flickering to hearts. His voice caught with every jolting drag, chirps of vulnerability and satisfaction which shot down Red's spine like bolts of lightning to burn hot in his pubic symphysis. Red tugged at Lust's collar again, careful, gentle, yet firm. 

Lust broke the kiss, immediately tucking his face in to bite lightly at Red's clavicle. Red ground his palm over his sacrum, holding his head there with his other hand and purring louder.

"i got'cha, sweetheart. just relax..."

Lust wasn't relaxing at all. He was tensing like a coiled spring, hiding in Red's shoulder and clawing at his back. "red...!"

"yeah, sweetheart?" Red couldn't keep the smile out of his voice. How could he not be happy to hear his pet say his name like that, like he was doing a good job? He continued his delicate work on Lust's sacrum, a thrill shooting through him with every pulse of Lust's _arousal_ and _affection_.

Lust's breathing grew more erratic, his joints aglow. "red, please-!"

Red gave his tailbone a gentle pinch before pulling his hand away. "let's get those pants out o' th' way, eh?"

Lust, ever enthusiastic, sprung from Red's lap and stripped his pants off, kicking them into a corner of the tent. He was right back in Red's lap in moments, gripping Red's collar and tugging in that way he did when he wanted something. Red was more than happy to give him all the kisses he could ever ask for, letting Lust guide them closer until teeth met teeth.

Red resumed his attentions to Lust's bones, stroking his spine and ribs with the flats of his claws. Lust ground into Red's leg, the point of contact growing warm and slick until Red felt soft padding fill out around them. Dragging his hand down from Lust's lumbar to his pelvis, Red let himself explore Lust's body blind.

The surprised, needy little noise Lust made when Red found the soft, fevered mound of pseudoflesh in his pelvic cavity was everything Red could ever want. Lust bucked into his hand, grinding on his knuckles for dear life. Red felt the excess slick drip onto his metacarpals, mixing with the threads of his own essence with the sweetest burn.

"red- ple-" Lust whined, pulling out of one kiss only to be coaxed into another. The desperation in ever little quiver of his hips only spurred Red on. He tugged on Red's collar, like he couldn't be close enough, like Red was important to him.

When Red broke the next kiss, he immediately pulled Lust's head to one side and bit into his clavicle, just deep enough that it wouldn't leave a mark for more than a few days. 

Lust cried out at the bite, clawing at Red to keep him right there, as if Red ever wanted to leave.

"fuck me-! please, sweetheart, i need- i'm sorry-" a wave of _guilt_ washed over through their bond, making Red want to bite down just a little harder.

Instead, Red pulled back, growling as he pinned Lust under him on the tent floor. "th' fuck we talk about, eh? yer my slut-" and Red almost lost his momentum when he felt the pulses of _gratitude_ , of _arousal_ , of _love_ , because, fuck, he loved this man, this beautiful, delicate, loving man that he just couldn't get enough of- "'n i wouldn't have it no other way. what my slut wants, my slut fuckin' _gets_."

Red kissed him, threading one of his claws with Lust's fingers, while he used his other hand to help sculpt his own member. As soon as he was sure his dick was ready, he slammed it into Lust to the hilt.

Lust moaned a sloppy rendition of Red's name, but Red was just trying not to let his knees give out. Lust was so warm, so soft, so cozy, he felt like home, like Red belonged. Red bit back an embarrassing noise, taking a few deep breaths.

Lust cupped Red's cheek, guiding him back down for another kiss. Red let himself relax. A foolish thing to do, given Lust took that moment to clench around him like a warm, slick vice. Red couldn't hold back the moan ripped out of him.

Lust was _pleased, amused_ , even. Mischievous little shit. Red was so god damn lucky.

Knowing how Lust liked it, Red braced himself on his elbows and set a harsh pace. His pet writhed under him, babbling shredded abortions of his name mixed with affirmations and pleadings for more. The bond fed _pleasure_ and _love_ back into Red that he could only pray he had the power to return, sending hot, burning bolts of pleasure up and down Red's spine. The slick friction against and around his dick only made it harder to focus.

"like that?" Red asked, the question rhetorical. "damn right ya do. i know how ya like it. know how t' treat my pet. gonn-" The upside was that, at a certain point in his progress through the stages of pleasure, Red's hips went on autopilot. The downside was he soon lost the ability to articulate coherent thought. "gonna- _fuck_ , i'm- yer-"

Lust solved the issue by sticking his tongue down Red's throat. Red groaned, accepting that compromise as he lost the last dredges of coherency. His vision blurred, his soul ached perfectly, and he fell into that place where everything was safety and home.

* * *

"red! _red-_ -!!" Lust's voice was a stage whisper, husky and _panicked_.

It took Red's analogue for a brain a few moments to swim through the heavy cloud of contented afterglow to really recognize what was going on. One moment Red was curled up, relaxed and cum drunk on all the feelings from last night, the next he was upright, sobered and on alert thanks to his pet's distress.

It was dark, the little rays of light peaking through the shitty tent material telling Red they had slept through the night and were just in time for sunrise. The tent was soaked, telling Red that it had rained in the night, so they hadn't missed much anyway. He and Lust were under a cozy blanket that seemed to be more water resistant than their tent, keeping the two of them warm and mostly dry despite the best efforts of the elements.

Lust was patting Red's leg frantically, his panic a steady alarm in the back of his mind. "red-!!"

Red pulled out a bone construct, looking around for any sort of threat, putting his body over Lust as a shield, just in case. _Where was it, what the fuck had the balls to upset his pet-?!_

"red, please, help!" Lust whimpered. "it's moving-!!"

Red looked down. "where is it?"

"it's-" Lust cut off as a shudder of _revulsion_ wracked his body. "it's inside me-!!"

That gave Red some pause. He crushed the construct, letting it shatter in his hand, then carefully pulled back the blanket. Lust was wearing a loose t-shirt and little else, holding so still his chest cavity wasn't even expanding with his breathing.

Red gave his pet gentle chin scritches, making a soft shushing noise. "keep calm, i gotcha," he assured.

"hurry!" Lust gripped onto Red's leg. Red had never seen him more distressed, on the verge of tears and so pale it made his eyelights look dim.

Red pinched the hem of Lust's tshirt and carefully peeled it up towards his skull, revealing first his lumbar, then some of his ribcage. Red almost dropped the shirt when he saw the shimmer of something long and scaly and _alive_. It had red and white markings, moving slow as it rubbed up against the inside of Lust's ribcage, which only caused Lust more distress, making him whimper.

"shh... a'aight. i'm-" First Red was going to make sure he wasn't laughing. His pet was in terrible danger from a great beast that was violating his personal space, it was absolutely not funny that it was snuggling his ribcage-

Deep breath. "i- i got this. just stay calm, a'aight?" Red was not going to laugh at his sweetheart. 

After giving Lust a reassuring kiss to his forehead, Red casually reached in to scoop out the snake. He hadn't even gotten a grip on the thing before it slithered out on it's own, darting around the damp tent before escaping out of the hole in the wall that it had presumably used to get in.

Lust made one last noise of distress, sitting upright and clinging to Red as he rattled. Red held him, tucking his warm bones close, purring how he liked to try and soothe him. 

"hows about i get us breakfast, 'n ya do a lil wipe down t' feel better, eh?"

Lust shook his head, clinging tighter. "can- can we just stay like this a little longer?"

Red shifted so he could sit down, pulling the blanket back around them both. "whatever ya want, sweetheart..."

The tent was shit anyway. What was one more hole when they could watch the sunrise together?


End file.
